And Then, She Ran From Time
by Dezrae2011
Summary: Ever since she was a little girl, Chloe had known the Doctor. Hell, she had known him as long as she could remember. The Doctor had saved her, thus sending her into this hellish future. But if he hadn't, she wouldn't be where she was today. Though, wouldn't we all? (eventual 11XOC)
1. Chloe, Chloe What?

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Doctor Who's characters, I only own Chloe (cookies for whoever knows what story character I stole that from, It has to do with necromancy, that's your hint ;))_

* * *

**Chloe, Chloe What?**

The London air was as cold as ice, preventing the homeless from finding any warmth, any source of comfort besides the rags the wore. Among the rag clad 'hobos' sat a very scarred child. She seemed lost, looking for her guardians, her parents, in the dead of the winters night. Her green eyes shifted through the crowd of the chatting homeless, but still, she found nothing, not a trace of what she was searching for. And in fear, tears began to fill her eyes as she sat in her spot underneath the London bridge, not once moving.

Behind her, a loud wheezing noise pierced the air, and the dirty blonde haired girl quickly looked over her shoulder, tears running down her face. And right before her young, trained eyes, a large blue 'Police Box', materialized, doors opening. In the door way, stood a man, and a woman. Before they could look around, she sniffled whipping away her tears quickly. The male, who was quite skinny, and towered over her, turned his head side to side, brown eyes in-taking his surroundings with a quick glance. The woman next to him however, had heard the sniffles of the young girl, and had crouched down next to her silently. Another sniffle sounds as, and the man looks down at the girl, crouching next to his ginger friend, wiping the salty liquid off of her face, a look of understanding crossing his face. Her eyes move up to his face and he offers her a kind smile. The little girls eyes move between the two of them silently, and her tears start to lessen, but her feelings had not all stopped at once. She was still very scared, and lost, but these people seemed to be able to help in some way shape or form.

"Hello love, I'm The Doctor, and this," The lanky man with the brown hair gestured to his ginger haired friend, who smiled to her. "Is Donna. Mind telling us what's wrong?" The Doctor man -who she could now tell had a very strong English accent- finished starring down at the girl who fidgeted a little, before nodding lightly to him. She took a minute though, thinking of what had happened before she had found her way to beneath the bridge.

"I'm lost. I- I can't find my parents." She explained, weary, her voice that of a Scottish girl, a very young one at that. The Doctor frowned, as did Donna, neither of them had stumbled across anyone lost before, especially not someone so young.

"What's your name dear?" Donna piped in, trying to help. The two friends were worried about the young girl. Her coat was very light, not suited for the weather, and they could now, because she began to shake violently. The Doctor pulled off his trench coat, quickly throwing it over her shoulder, and she quickly pulled it closer to her after the action. The girl didn't answer the question, trying to adjust to The Doctor's coat. The two stood, and The Doctor quickly picked the little girl up. They would have waited for an answer, but even with the extra coat, her lips were turning purple, they weren't going to let her get sick. Or any sicker than she already was. Or would be, tenses were not one thing that ever really mattered to the girl.

The Doctor carried her to his pilot's chair, Donna following behind him, shutting the TARDIS doors on her way in. She waked over to the pilot's chair and stood beside the two quietly, nodding to the alien who had looked over to her questioningly, as if asking to go get something. Then, he stood and turned grabbing some tea that they had left on the TARDIS, having been drinking it before taking off. He turned back with a cup of it, and walked over in his blue pinstripe suit. He reached into one of the pockets of his coat, pulling out his sonic, setting it. The Doctor pointed it at the five year old, the purplish lips instantly lightening, and the girl sat up to look at him, feeling much better.

_Finally_, she could answer the question.

"Chloe, my name is Chloe." Chloe spoke up. The Doctor nodded, holding out the tea, which she hesitantly took and began to drink some of.

"Chloe? Chloe what?" Donna tilted her head to the side, seeking an answer. Chloe's light green eyes shifted from the brunet haired brown eyed Doctor, to Donna the sassy ginger. After a moment or so, Chloe drifted into a thought lowering the cup from her face, eyes shifting to the console.

"I don't know." Was the thoughtful reply of the child.

And thus, began the journey of Chloe, the girl who was lost, without a last name or a family. The girl who one day would be known as;

_The One Who Ran From Time_

* * *

Donna and The Doctor were left alone in the console room, Donna's eyes on the Doctor, not once wavering as he slunk around, quickly working. An hour ago, Chloe had fallen asleep, and she had been carried off to a guest room since then.

"Where are we going to take her?" Donna asked, curious. The Doctor didn't look up from his work, making Donna think he didn't hear her for a moment, until he let out a long sigh.

"We have to take her to an orphanage. There's nothing else we can do. That's the safest thing to do for her." He replied honestly.

Thus ensued a long fight between the two, but unfortunately, The Doctor won that war. But, once you had the girl, it was impossible to shake her off.

* * *

**Dezrae2011, I know what you're all thinking, 'why the hell are you writing another goddamn fanfiction when you should be updating'. Answer= I will update after this story idea gets out of my head. Honestly, getting this out of it will make it easier for me to write more. I'll try updating more often. Kay? Cool**


	2. And Then, You Left Me Asking

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Doctor Who. I do own Chloe.

* * *

**And You Left Me Asking**

The Doctor landed the TARDIS, and the year was two thousand and ten. Donna didn't want to see her go, but the Doctor refused to let Chloe stay, there was absolutely nothing she could do. And so, Chloe was left behind in the orphanage.

About a week after staying there, a young and just married couple adopted her. They had no idea that they were another key factor connecting her back to the Doctor, but they were, and now, she would be apart of his life until her last breath.

And it was a long time away.

Because once you become a part of her life, there is no way you will _ever_ leave it.

Even time can't escape her, but she can sure as hell outrun it.

* * *

Fifteen years had passed for Chloe, and since then, she had only been adopted once. Granted, it had been about five years into the future where she had been put into an orphanage, but now her life had been passing regularly. Eventually, the couple to adopt her had stopped coming home, and she was stuck with her adopted grandfather, but she didn't mind it. She was with someone she could call her family, and she appreciated that.

Chloe walked into her room after a long day, walking to her bed and sitting on it. It was quiet, and dark, her granddad had long since fallen asleep, so she was the only one stirring. She crawled up her bed, laying back on it with a loud sigh and a slight nod. Her eyes traveled to the ceiling as she played with her dirty blonde hair that had fallen over her shoulders. The room was utterly silent, and she sighed to herself, until she heard a loud squeak.

She jolted upwards, head turning in the direction of whatever had appeared in her room. Her eyes landed on a frantic looking dirty blonde haired woman, who's hair was extremely curly and puffy. The woman reached out to her without hesitation, grabbing her wrist and pulling her off of the bed, quickly. Chloe starred at her, an eyebrow perked up in confusion, a silent question in her eyes. The woman raised a finger to her lips, placing Chloe's hand on a black object on her wrist and they teleported off, causing pain to rip through Chloe's body. One she had never experienced before, but she felt like she was beening torn apart limb from limb.

When they arrived at their destination, which was a cell, jail cell to be exact a sigh escaped the poor girls lips, one of relief since the pain was over now.

To say Chloe was surprised was an understatement.

"Where the hell are we? Who are you?" She questioned, confused, scared. This wasn't what she expected at all. This woman must be a dream or something along the lines. And the woman, well, she was a bit surprised herself.

"It's me, Chloe. Mells- Oh, I'm early, aren't I? It's to late to explain. I'm River, River Song. You'll find out about me quite soon... Oh, and this is prison. Now don't worry, you wont be staying very long." She replied, quickly she slipped the black manipulator off and placed it on Chloe's arm, latching it. Typing something into it quickly.

"Mells? Uh?-" Before she could voice her question, she disappeared in a flash of bright light.

* * *

By this time, Chloe was pissed at River, or Mells... Honestly, she wasn't concerned with her name at the moment, just curious. Where the hell was she now?

"Chloe, you're late." The same voice of River spoke up behind her. Chloe turned on her heel quickly, she was on a beach of sorts, and River had begun to walk past her. She gave her an annoyed look, turning around, only to see a familiar police box in the distance. Her eyebrows furrowed and she turned back around to look at River.

"River, what the hell is going on?" Chloe asked walking up beside her, eyes shifting to the object she held in her hands up into the sky. River looked to her an eyebrow raised slightly.

"We'll talk later Sweetie." She replied quickly as something began to ring and she pulled out a type of cellular device. She answered it, and Chloe sighed turning back around and crossing her arms, pouting slightly. River ignored her speaking into the machine held to her face. Chloe's eyes shifted around them surveying their surroundings, eventually landing on the police box as it opened and a girl around her age stepped out. Chloe's jaw clenched slightly as she looked at her, she looked a lot like her adoptive mother, funny. And behind her followed a strange man wearing a tweed jacket and a red bow tie. Well, today was a bit strange.

The two walked over and Chloe turned around silent, finally catching something River was saying.

"Oh, the signal isn't strong enough... Sweetie, can you sonic me?" River questioned looking back at the two over her shoulder. Chloe watched them interact, anger slowly lessening due to the fact she was having to suppress it. The girl behind them whispered something to the male called 'Sweetie' who gave her a look.

"Who's your friend River?" He questioned after beginning to ignore his companion. River grinned, and Chloe noticed it. She'd actually like to know what she was to River as well... Now that she thought about it.

"Thats a bit complicated, _Doctor_, but if you must know, she's my sister," River replied smirking, turning to face the two and grabbing Chloe's wrist to spin her around. She was now facing them both as well. Something clicking in her head. She remembered the Doctor now, and that woman looked exactly like her 'mum'. Chloe stared at both of them before looking back to River. She just wouldn't ask then. She'd go along with it, then give River hell later.

"Sister? You two look barely alike." The Doctor noted. River smiled to him side glancing at Chole, who was a bit to silent, and seemed to be starring at nothing.

"We are, or will be alike, seems she's a bit early in her timeline..." River sighed out. Chloe looked over at her. So she had time traveled as well? Today was quite crazy. Wow. She sighed.

"Well, I would talk more if someone's future self didn't come and get me before I could sleep! And what is the Doctor doing here anyways? And he doesn't even look the same and I- am freaking out right now," She turned to River and grabbed her hand. "Hit me." She finishes, demanding her 'sister' do so. River looked at her, eyebrow raised as if to ask if she was sure, and the other two starred at them, the ginger confused, and The Doctor also very confused actually, quite new.

"No, no hitting." The Doctor threw in. Chloe sent him an annoyed look.

"I mean it River. I'm pissed, and I'm confused. Hit me, now," She demanded again, River complying this time, slapping her across the face. Her face turned and she reached up to touch her cheek, she turned back to look at her with a grimace, and slight admiration. "Good arm." She commented. River nodded to her slightly.

"Well, you seem to know The Doctor, but not me, 'm Amy, Amy Pond." The Scottish girl but in, feeling left out. Now, Chloe couldn't suppress a grin, even though in a pit of her stomach, pain clenched within her.

"Yes, I know who you are Amy."

* * *

They were underground now, in some place that everyone, but River, had never been to. Amy stood close to River, who walked behind Chloe and The Doctor. Chloe seemed rather put off as he tried to question her, and Amy didn't seem to notice, quickly turning to River beginning to question her. They were in a large cavern now, lots of resting places, recording stations, everything required by the military.

"So, you and the Doctor, eh?" Amy inquired. River laughed lightly, looking over to the ginger who was very curious. River closed her light hazel colored eyes, sighing, realizing she would have to answer the question eventually, though, yes or no wasn't her style. And she wasn't one to give out details, well to anyone other than Chloe, who was to early in her time stream too understand. River's eyes slid open once more as she looked into Amy's unwavering eyes with a small grin. She was so wrong, but, a good guess.

"Do you really think its that easy?" River let out a small laugh.

"Yes. Now tell me." Amy demands.

"You're right, of course not about the Doctor and I, but it is that easy." River smirked to Amelia, who blinked at her questioningly then turned her head to look at the Doctor, who was going through a book at this point, they had made it into the cave with the weeping angel -after explaining it to Amy and Chloe-. After slipping it into his pocket, he looked to Chloe and began talking to her again. Amy glanced back at River with a quirked brow.

"But who then?" She asked.

The Doctor and Chloe were a bit quiet now.

"Yes we were talking about you two." River called to the Doctor and Chloe.

"Hm? Sorry what was that? I wasnt listening." The Doctor admitted, looking away from Chloe and to River. Chloe made no move to hide she had been listening being less frustrated and far more curious now. River noticed, smirk on her face before waving them forward.

"Alright, alright, keep walking then." River added, walking over to them and beginning to push them forward, Amy following in tow.

"10." Amy whispered, not even noticing she had said anything at all.

* * *

**And that's chapter two. I would just like to inform you all that this is based closely around the first adventure of Amy and The Doctor, just, not very much like it. I don't want any episodes I have to write in exactly like the original. What would be the point of that?**

**But there is the part with the time crack and the angels getting thrown into it and going through the crashed ship, and of course the angel in Amy's eye. But beside that, expect some changes.**


End file.
